


a princess and her knight

by NonbinaryPrince



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Knight/Princess - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonbinaryPrince/pseuds/NonbinaryPrince
Summary: it's a cliche and we know that is why it is good content.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a one shot but I may add multiple chapters.   
> Wanted to share the love i have for my OC's with an open audience !

Sighing softly, Yabasa glanced out the large arched windows as she was escorted to the south tower balcony to meet a sutor for tea with her mother. The princess sneaked another peak at her escort who was already looking at her, brows slightly raised silently asking what was on her mind, eyes quickly snapping forward, corner of her lips already quirking up in a thinly veiled attempt to hide her smile, no use really she was caught.

“You know, I had originally written to Myani about visiting this week!” straightening her back and clasping her arms behind her back, “ But her Majesty, has said that I’ve put this off for too long!” The knight chuckled at her incredulous tone, “Well Princess, I may have been on the other side of the door for several of those conversations, but if I may be so bold to say your conversations are never quite as hushed as you think,” Yabasa wrinkled her nose at the older man, “Your excuses aren't as lavished as they used to be.” 

She snorted, thinking of her and her mother’s last conversation about her courtiers.

Stopping at the last window, squinting at the south tower. Cellach stopped one a few paces ahead of her, turned to look back at her. He was trying to lighten the mood, maybe he overstepped...eyes softening, tracing over the delicate features of her face.Her hair halfway swept up away from her face, giving him a better view of the small crinkle forming between her brows.   
He felt for her, he truly did, the princess was not shy in sharing with him her true feelings about him.  
WITH! Sharing with him! Her frustrations! Having her future laid out for her of course!! Yes. That.  
Ceallach’s ears burned, taking a deep breath, looking to the ceiling to take his eyes away from her.

“Are you ever just not in the mood?”

“Hm?” 

“Are you ever not in the mood to do your job?” Yabasa pinned him with a curious look, taking a seat at the ledge of the window.  
“Because I think that is how I am feeling.” wiggling her toes out of her shoes under the flowing skirts she was dressed in today. 

The knight narrowed his eyes at the young woman, chuckle low in his throat, walking closer to her,   
“Well my job is usually considered quite an honor to be chosen for, I’ve trained most of my life to be a part of the royal guard and being here specifically shows that the King and Queen trust me to ensure your safety and to escort you to tea time in a timely manner!” smiling down at her, holding at hand out for her to take, “I’m all ears for you to complain about the prince when tea is over, but please I do like my job, i don't think I’ll find myself tiring of it any time soon, but unfortunately i can be replaced for never getting the Princess anywhere on time!”

Yabasa did laugh, and it did bring him a small joy to see a proper smile on her face! Though his smile did fall from his when instead of a small hand being placed in his as the princess stood, he found himself holding a delicate pair of silk shoes.

“Hold those please!” Confusion knit at Ceallach’s brow before the realization, looking up to Yabasa gathering her skirts.

“Your Majesty..” he warned.

“I’m not going to let anyone replace you.” stating rather matter of factly, backing away from her escort with a mischievous grin across her face.  
Taking a quick step forward, already knowing what she has planned. Reaching to grab her before she is too far out of his grasp, she has already matched him with three quick steps backwards.

“Doesn’t a walk around the pond sound lovely?”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“Yabasa!”

Giggling the princess takes off the way they had come.

\--------------------------

Tamara readjusted herself in her seat subtly, she was going to beat that girl’s ass, smiling politely at the young prince seated at the table set for two as he looked to her from his pocket watch, feigning a thin smile at back at the Queen.

“I’m sure she’s on her way, punctuality was never her strong suit!”,  
forcing a light chuckle, her smile not reaching the crinkle of her eyes, the prince nodding with a small laugh of his own.   
The queen turned to the neighboring King, Tarou,her son’s husband, looking up from his own watch, discreetly tucking it away, almost nodding exaggeratedly. He was originally just here to escort the queen to tea, maybe stay for some polite pleasantries, not to be rude even in the comfort of his own thoughts but by the Gods he wished he had let Sir Chesmu come as escort as originally planned!

The poor prince took a tentative sip of his tea, Tamara closed her eyes as the young man slurped once again, mentally smoothing out the crease in between her brows.

“Your Majesty, please!”

Oh, please don’t let that be--her daughter’s bright laughter answered her unspoken question, spinning in her chair to look over the edge of the balcony, watching the missing Princess run with her dress hiked up carelessly high!  
Rising from her seat as she watches Yabasa’s ever dutiful watch half heartedly chase after her.

“I beg your pardon,” turning away from the princess’s embarrassing display,addressing the young prince in front of her, who had risen to try to see over the stone ledge as well, “clearly I thought my daughter’s manner’s better than they actually are.”

“Maybe she thought of our meeting at a different time?” the prince passively supplied.

“It would seem so.” the older monarch speaking between clenched teeth, holding up a hand to stop the maid with a tray of tea snacks at the open balcony doors, smoothing her words so not to take her anger out on the young woman, “Would you be so kind as to escort Prince Antonio back to his quarters.”   
Once again smiling politely at the visiting company, “Perhaps we shall try again before supper?”

“Let's hope all clocks will be in sink by then!” Prince Antonio attempting a listless jest.

“Yes! Let’ s hope.” 

Walking besides his mother-in-law, Tarou, watched her stride change and before he can even open his mouth to try and sooth the frustration she has building on her brow,   
“If you would like Tarou you can join back with Jae-Hwa and have Chesmu meet me in the gardens by the lily pond.” 

“Your Majesty-” 

“No, no I actually want you to go, I know you’ve been itching to get back to him, had tea gone the way it was actually planned! I swear that girl…” hand coming up to rub her temple.

LIfting the front of her skirt to walk down the few steps that take them to the main hall of the castle, Tarou’s gentle hand comes to her elbow as a small guide down the stairs.

“Oh no. Tea went that bad? I was on my way to watch the shipwreck that was keeping you so long!”   
The eldest prince of the castle making his way down the opposite stairway, laughing at the pinched looks of his mother and husband. Chesmu following a few paces behind. Stopping and waiting for them to meet him in the middle, Tarou pinning him with an unimpressed look, Jae-hwa shrugs, “What?”

“Tarou can fill you in. I am on my way to actually find the Princess.” nodding to Chesmu, who in return followed behind his queen down the front stairs of the castle, leaving a gobsmacked Jae-hwa to question the tired King.

“Did she fucking run away????”

Tarou snorts and the doors close.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabasa’s lungs burned as she took off in a sprint to keep distance between them. With the pond now in view and Cellach close on her heels, the princess quickly zipped to the side, her knight skidding in the grass in his attempt to follow her sharp turn and landing on one knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Beta for getting me through the end of this chapter!

Yabasa nearly slipped in the longer grass as she quickly rounded the outside leafy corner of the hedge maze in the castle’s gardens, leaving her with only a straight path to the lily pond.  
Hurriedly readjusting the hold on her gathered skirts, she cast an impish look over her shoulder, checking the distance she had on Celly and seeing him pause at the other end of the maze. 

“You're letting me outrun you!” Yabasa breathed heavily between rapturous laughter that ruined her accusatory tone.

“Well if I caught you-” the knight placed both his hands on his hips, tiny silk shoes still in hand, “-so quickly that is. You wouldn’t have had your fun!”

“Or you’re just getting old!” She teased before letting out a shrill scream. Ceallach started running after her again, this time with intent to prove his little princess wrong.

Yabasa’s lungs burned as she took off in a sprint to keep distance between them. With the pond now in view and Cellach close on her heels, the princess quickly zipped to the side, her knight skidding in the grass in his attempt to follow her sharp turn and landing on one knee. Yabasa recovered from her own stumble as she stepped on one of her many skirts, catching herself on the old willow tree that shadowed the lily pond.

“Maybe you have lost your touch, Sir Knight!” Trying to speak haughtily between panted breaths, tucking loose hair behind her ear.

“I will not comment on that, your majesty.” Ceallach grunted as he stood upright.

Giggling Yabasa circled the tree, slowing down their game of cat and mouse, peaking out again only to find Celly gone from his spot. Muffling her pants -- gods above, this corset was not meant for such play -- Yabasa looked behind herself and back again, doing a full circle of the large trunk, but her knight was gone from sight. 

“Celly?”

The dance of the willow’s trailing leaves were her only warning. Ceallach dropped down from the branches above, a short scream escaping the young monarch’s lips as she was scooped right off her feet. Kicking in his arms at a feeble attempt to get free again, Yabasa’s laughter gave away her mirth. The proud older man swung her gently in his arms, a grin revealing his shared amusement of their little game.

“What was that about losing my touch, hm?” 

“How wrong I could’ve been,” Yabasa looped her arms round his neck, fingers carding through his hair, “I should’ve known my knight would always be on his highest marks!” She cooed, pulling herself up to share a congratulatory kiss.

Ever cautious, Ceallach glanced through the bowed branches of the old willow, ensuring the coast was clear and that it was safe for them to be in such a compromising position. Yabasa whined against his mouth at his lack of immediate response, and never one to disappoint, the knight responded eagerly to his princess’ plea. Large hands nearly encompassing her small waist, he pressed her back gently against the trunk of the old willow, keeping her close to his chest. He swore to himself that she would be able to feel how his heart beat for her, kissing her soundly, a wild thing inside of him. Absently, he hoped her heart danced the same for him!

Yabasa’s heart did do flips for her knight, the same as it always has -- the same as it did when they shared their first kiss in the privacy of this very garden maze. Their little secret… Or, perhaps a very big secret. A lowly knight hiding a secret love affair with the princess he is sworn to protect, and that same princess willing to throw away her suitors for him… 

Worthy suitors, Ceallach always thought. Worthier than him, surely. He was self conscious, considering the many gifts she often receives from suitors more wealthy and honorable than he. The gold, the jewelry, all thrown readily at her tiny feet in an effort to woo her. Celleach couldn’t offer her much in comparison, having had to earn his title rather than inherit it from a noble family name or lineage. He couldn’t offer her much, no, except for his love… But by the Gods above, he hoped that would be enough. 

A pang of jealousy makes his heart ache, and his grip tightens on Yabasa, pushing her more firmly against the split trunk of the tree, earning a sweet moan from his princess. Lips slotted together, tongue sweeping into her mouth, he felt her fingers curl tighter in his hair. He was the only one who got to see her like this. Pulling away to look at her, he revelled in the soft brown eyes, half lidded as they blinked back at him. Her cheeks flushed and puffy lips shining, her small hand running along his jaw, trying to coax him closer for another kiss. 

Cellach was more than ready to comply with her silent request, but muffled movement from the gravelled path to his right caught his attention. He quickly straightened and placed her feet back to the grass, putting appropriate space between them. His heart thundered, knowing they could have been caught, but Yabasa was still dazed from his affections and simply frowning at him, confused until a loud yell startled her out of her stupor.

“YABASA.” 

The Queen was coming. Shit.

“Uh oh..” 

Yabasa quickly tried to straighten her hair and skirts, in an effort to fuss away the obvious evidence. Stepping out from behind the trunk, her eyes widened as she watched her mother stalk up to the pond with the head of the Royal Guard.

Ceallach placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her out from under the flowering branches. Perhaps they would believe he was simply watching over her as she stole away for a mid-afternoon nap... The Queen looked furious.

“Hello, Mama!”, trying to feign some form of innocence, “What brings you out-” 

“Don’t!” finger pointed accusingly out at her youngest, “Do. Not. Act innocent in front of me, young lady.” Stopping just a few feet away from the two of them.

Chesmu, the Queen’s Head Guard and Ceallach’s direct supervisor, looked unimpressed. While Ceallach’s ears burned bright red, he realized that it wasn’t just the princess that was in trouble this afternoon.

“I told you-- the both of you,” glazing over at her daughter’s knight, who lowered his head slightly in deference, “ that you were to be at the south tower by lunch to meet our guest!” 

“I’ve already met with Prince Antonio!” Yabasa sighed, scrunching her toes in the grass under her feet.

“Did I ask, Yabasa? He is here to try and court you and you said the last time he was here, that you found him interesting.” Tamara stopped herself from yelling at her daughter, truly trying to understand what was going on in that thick skull of hers. “What happened to that?”

Yabasa was very interested in the dirt staining her outer skirt, crinkling her toes in the grass. Dark curled locks of hair fell from their originally pristine, swept back style and into her face as she stayed quiet for the moment.

The older monarch sighed, rubbing at her temple, “Look at you! You are a mess and in no shape to even meet with the prince!” She gestured to her rumpled look before looking back to the tower in the distance. The queen placed her hands on her hips, turning back to her youngest.

“You will get cleaned up and you will meet with the prince before dinner. And you will apologize profusely for your rude absence, and explain that you would have much preferred sharing in his time than napping like a child in the grass. ” 

“Yes, Mother.”

Pinning the knight under her gaze, Tamara continued. “Sir O'Reilly, can I trust you to successfully escort her back to her room?”

Ceallach bowed his head, ears burning, “Yes, your Majesty.”

“Good. Now, off with the both of you.” Watching the pair start back to the castle, she only noticed the pair of shoes in the knight’s hands belatedly. The idea of her daughter’s bare feet muddied beneath her ruined skirts causing her to scoff and turn back to her own escort.

“Where did I go wrong with that child?”

Chesmu chuckled, “At the risk of being honest, your Majesty, I’m afraid she may be more like her mother than you would care to admit.” 

“Hmm.. Then let us thank the gods, that you wouldn’t dare be so honest with me,” she muttered wearily. His laughter brought a wry twist to her smile, and she gathered her skirts before allowing the guard to lead them back to the castle, following her petulant child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!   
> I'll be posting art of them soon on my twitter @aloeslice!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading :)  
> You can find art of these characters on my twitter @aloeslice


End file.
